


faith

by onbeinganangel



Series: kinkuary 2021 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Cross-Generation Relationship, HP Kinkuary 2021, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: “Merlin, fuck,” Draco exhales. James doesn’t miss the many obvious signs that Draco does actually like the idea. He probably has some ethical reasons pulling him back, some kind of misplaced sense of morality.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Series: kinkuary 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	faith

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a writer standing in front of a reader asking them to please read the tags on this before proceeding because this is a tough one. This fic is about rape fantasy play. It's completely consensual and I've included part of the negotiation pre-scene and part of the aftercare post-scene but the middle section where the smut actually happens is rough. I'm also going to point out that words like cunt and boy pussy are used during the scene. 
> 
> I have handled this as realistically as possible but if that's not for you, please don't read it. If you'd like to read it but are worried about specifics, feel free to shoot me a message [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com), I don't mind answering privately, just let me know.
> 
> Sexual fantasies are a completely natural part of the human psychology and they often include the things that we're ashamed of and the things that scare us. There's nothing wrong with that as long as it's explored within an environment where trust and consent are every individual's main concern.
> 
> That's my bit on serious talk for the week, now I'll go back to being a shit-talking clown, cheerio.
> 
> Also, just to be clear: everyone is of age here.
> 
> Now, enjoy, have fun, love youse all, bye xxxx

“You want me to do what!?”

James knew he’d react like that. He’d prepared for it. You never come unprepared with him. You have to know what you’re doing, plan carefully, predict every move.

He lies his cards on the table, makes his case. The way it always has to be, with Draco. 

“Merlin, fuck,” Draco exhales. James doesn’t miss the many obvious signs that Draco does actually like the idea. He probably has some ethical reasons pulling him back, some kind of misplaced sense of morality.

Morality went out of the window when James decided fucking Draco Malfoy was worth risking his father’s wrath.

Draco runs a hand through his hair, curses again, then looks at James.

“Right. And you want it to be a surprise? Unplanned?”

“Well, yes. The whole point is that…” he swallows. He practiced saying it out loud, but that doesn’t make it any easier. “The whole point is that I trust you enough to ask you for this. But I do want to be a little scared.”

 _There._ He’s said it.

“Okay. Safeword is the only way out for it, right?”

“Mhmm.”

“Say it to me now and we won’t discuss this again. You won’t know when it’s going to happen, or how it’s going to happen. Happy with that?”

“Happy,” he agrees.

“Safeword,” Draco demands.

_“Harry Potter.”_

* * *

He Apparates into Draco’s flat three weeks after that ominous conversation having mostly forgotten about it. He walks over to the study, but Draco isn’t there. He looks in the bedroom and he isn’t there either. He isn’t in the kitchen, or the bathroom, and James wonders if he’s gotten the time wrong, or if Draco got caught up at work. 

That’s when a hand grabs his wrist from behind him and before he has a chance to react or look, he’s Apparated away. They land in complete darkness. His heart is beating in his chest dangerously, he’s panting loudly.

“Draco?” he asks the darkness.

“I wouldn’t make a noise if I were you,” the voice says. And the voice is unmistakably Draco’s, which eases his mind, but only a little.

James blinks again and again, and his eyes never adjust. It’s just pitch black, pure darkness. 

Draco’s hand around his wrist tightens and he whimpers. “I said not to make a sound.”

And Merlin, James is hard as a rock, just from this little moment of fear. Draco’s words echoing in the dark, his hand around James’ wrist. 

He hears the sound of Draco’s wand swishing the air but the spell is wordless — the fucker — but James knows exactly what the spell was, he feels the stretch and the slickness. A prep spell. _Fuck._

“Look at you, such a pretty boy,” Draco says and James shivers. “I know what you pretty boys are like.” 

James whimpers. 

“Yes. Like that. Misbehaving whores that can’t take orders. I believe I have repeated myself twice now.” He lets go of James’ wrist and grabs him by the neck then, pushes him hard against a nearby wall, his head throbbing a little where it connects with the hard surface. James moans. 

“Not. One. Sound,” Draco says again.

“Pretty boys like you are only made for one thing. I just don’t know what to fuck first,” James feels his knees give out under him slightly, but he stays, pressed against the wall, Draco’s hand tight against his neck. 

Draco’s other hand strokes his lips. “Your pretty little mouth?” 

Draco’s hand disappears and then grabs at James’ arse, hard. “Or that tight cunt of yours?”

_Jesus Christ._

James struggles against him then, his heart threatening to rise all the way up to his throat. “Please, no, please, Sir, I’ll do anything.”

Draco chuckles, but the hand around his neck remains.

“Sir? I like the sound of that.”

James moans, which affords him a slap across the face. He gasps in response.

“You don’t get to decide anything here, though. Pretty boys like you shouldn’t get themselves in situations like this.”

“Please, don’t, please, my father—“

 _Shit._ James shouldn’t have said that. He snaps his mouth shut, but, for the first time since they got here, Draco is pressed against him close enough for James to feel his hard-on, too.

“Boy,” Draco says, voice loud and clear. “Your daddy could be god, for all I care.” 

Fuck. Draco knows exactly what he’s doing. Being in the dark is disorientating. James could try to run, but he doesn’t know where he is, how much space there is. There is a definitive sense of panic settling in his body, right alongside the arousal.

“Do you want to call your daddy? He can watch me take your little boy pussy like I intend to,” Draco says and there’s no fighting it now — the moan dropping from his lips, the way he feels his cock twitch desperately in his joggers.

“Kneel,” Draco says, and lets go of his neck. James doesn’t overthink it, and makes to kneel, but instead takes a careful step to the right and breaks into a clumsy panicked run. He can’t really go fast at all, arms stretched in front of him in case he finds an obstacle. 

It takes Draco approximately five seconds to grab him by the hair, pull him backwards and push him back against the wall, face first this time.

With one hand still tight on his hair, Draco pushes James’ joggers and pants down in one movement and slides an open palm over James’ cock in a painful tease. 

“Don’t you dare pretend you don’t want this, you’re desperate. You’re nothing but a needy little slut,” Draco says as his fingers part James’ cheeks and tease over his arsehole. “Made to be full of cock.”

Draco casts a second spell at James, prepping and stretching him. Before long he’s lining up and thrusting in all at once, fucking the breath out of James’ lungs. 

It’s so fucking hot, James is on the verge of crying. Draco in the dark, pressing him against the wall, calling him a dirty slut, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. 

And James can’t do anything. He doesn’t know where he is, how big this room is, what Draco’s plans are. All he knows is the relentless battering of Draco’s cock in his arse, the way Draco is gripping his hips and his breath against James’ ear.

James is grunting with every thrust, desperate for more support than the wall, wishing he had something to hold on to. 

“You’re close, aren’t you, you dirty boy? And you were pretending you didn’t want this,” Draco says, and grips his hips harder. “Are you going to cry for your daddy now? Do you think he can save you from this?” 

Oh gods, oh gods, _oh gods._

“You want this. You can pretend you don’t want this, but you do. This little cunt of yours? It's mine, and I’ll take it whenever I want it,” Draco says.

Draco only has to stroke James’ cock once, up and then down, before James’ orgasm hits and James loses all control over his own body.

* * *

Draco is stroking James’ hair when he blinks his eyes open. He looks around quickly to realise they’re in Draco’s bedroom.

“Hello,” Draco starts.

“Hey,” he says, but his voice catches.

Draco passes him a glass of water.

“Are you alright?” James asks, at Draco’s serious face.

“I should be asking you that.”

James scoffs. He doesn’t really remember getting here, or much after he came, but he knows that deep in him there’s an overwhelming sense of relief and satisfaction.

He can feel his cheeks burning as he says the words, “It was exactly what I wanted.”

Draco visibly relaxes then.

“I was worried about…” Draco trails off.

“About mentioning my dad?” James asks.

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay. It was so hot,” he admits.

“Okay,” Draco says. “Do you want food, or should I get into bed with you?”

“Bed cuddles first, food later?”

“Sure.”

Draco lifts the covers and gets in with James, pulling him against his body — solid, soft, warm. “You were pretty zoned out when I brought you back,” Draco says, with a kiss to his temple.

“That’s what you get for fucking me into a different dimension.”

He feels Draco’s lips stretch into a smile against his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
